Unwanted or undesirable calls present a particular problem for many network subscribers as well as for the communication network infrastructure. For example, telemarketers, survey outfits, charities, political groups and others may continually place calls to large numbers of subscribers. Many times the callers are deemed to be pushy or aggressive by the recipients of such calls. In addition, many entities continue to place calls to the same subscriber despite having been asked to stop calling. In some cases, these unwanted calls result in usage charges to a subscriber, further adding to the subscriber's frustration. There are schemes in place to address these problems. For example, with respect to cellular networks, current Federal Communication Commission (FCC) regulations do not permit telemarketers to use auto dialers to place calls to mobile phones. However, many subscribers report that such calls are still being received. Aggressive telemarketers also benefit from the increased deployment and availability of Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) equipment and services. For example, a telemarketer may use a VoIP based auto dialer to place large numbers of calls over the Internet. The telemarketer may change locations and equipment often enough to effectively avoid meaningful detection and countermeasures. Do-not-call registries/lists exist in many jurisdictions. However, subscribers often report that certain callers are ignoring the do-not-call list(s). In addition, certain callers are exempt from complying with do-not-call laws and regulations, e.g., political callers, charities and local businesses.